Bulma (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Bulma(ブルマ) Bulma (ブルマ Buruma) is a brilliant scientist and the second daughter of Capsule Corporation's founder Dr. Brief and his wife Panchy, the younger sister of Tights, and is Goku's first friend. She used to be the girlfriend of Yamch, but moved on and, eventually, became the wife of Vegeta, as well as the mother of Trunks and Bulla. While she is unable to physically fight most of the villains in the series, her gadgetry plays a key role in winning several battles as well as the search for the Dragon Balls. 'Appearances' Throughout the entire series, Bulma has changed her appearance more than any character going through a total of 18 different hairstyles. Her hair colors varies between appearances, being colored: purple, blue, or turquoise. Her hairstyle was shoulder-length as a teenager. Many of the clothes Bulma is seen wearing often bear her name or the Capsule Corporation logo on it. She had a tender appearance in her teen years, like her milky colored skin. In her teen years her bust measurement was 85cm, her waist measurement was 58cm, and her hip measurement was 84cm. As an adult her bust measurement was 87.2cm before breastfeeding, and 83.4cm after. Bulla (Pilaf Saga).png|Bulma during Emperor Pilaf Saga Dragon-Ball-Super-Broly-Bulma-look.jpg|Bulma during Dragon Ball Super: Broly Bulma (Age 797).png|Bulma in Dragon Ball SF 'Personality' Bulma has a temperamental personality while being very tomboyish and girly at the same time. While known for her extreme intellect, Bulma is considerably spoiled and vain, using her great beauty as an excuse for her selfish behavior. Her selfishness prevented her from being able to ride the Flying Nimbus. While in stressful conditions, she becomes frightened easily and gets angry toward everyone including her allies. Bulma tends to have a great deal of concern over her hygiene. Despite her temperament, Bulma often displays friendliness and helpfulness towards others. She tends to approach major situations rationally, often making crucial decisions on her own, and she tends to be very persistent in achieving her goals. As she gets more mature, Bulma focuses on becoming a great scientist and helps out by creating and fixing inventions that help the Z Fighters and her family. She is shown to be very witty, usually teasing her friends, apart of being happy and easy-going. Bulma enjoys strawberries, attractive boys and bubble baths. While dealing in certain social dilemmas, Bulma sometimes has to deal with using her sex appeal to get what she wants. Though she shows a strong annoyance to perverted men, she herself got infatuated towards any attractive guy she saw even in her early adulthood, even during the time she was dating Yamcha, whom she claimed she was in love with and intended to marry. However, she loses interest in him due to his lack of commitment to her and becomes more committed to her relationship with Vegeta. At times, she doesn't watch her mouth, which gets her into trouble. Despite their rocky start and quarrelsome natures, Bulma tends to have a unanimous relationship with Vegeta, which increasingly improves after they get married. Bulma tends to take control over Vegeta and often berates him for his rude behavior, yet she takes pleasure in teasing him. Although they can argue often and despite him being a former enemy to the Z Fighters, Bulma is very devoted to Vegeta and truly loves him, even taking great pride at being his wife. After becoming a mother, Bulma is a very loving one towards her son and daughter, even though she demonstrated some irresponsibility when she took Trunks to the Androids battlefield when he was a baby, but she later learns from this mistake. As she got older, Bulma was shown to have some irritation towards her fellow Z-Fighters for constantly relying on the Dragon Balls to revive people when dealing with a threat. This eventually came to a head when Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks were sealed inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when fighting Super Buu, where she called them out on their stating they'll revive Goten and Trunks with the Dragon Balls in case they get killed, especially when Goten and Trunks were children, after Krillin suggested that Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks commit suicide and then revive them. 'Jaco the Galactic Patrolman' At Age 739, ten years before the events in the Emperor Pilaf Saga, Bulma who is just five years old visits with her family Omori's island. Bulma helps fix Jaco's spaceship without any of them noticing it. She demonstrates such intelligence that impresses both Jaco and Omori. Bulma carries with her a laser gun designed by herself and says it was made because she thought Jaco was an evil alien. Ten years later in Age 749, Bulma graduated from university and is in search of mysterious balls that the myth says it can make whatever wish come true.At the age of 16, she found the two-star Dragon Ball in her basement. She created the Dragon Radar to find the other Dragon Balls so she can wish for a lifetime supply of strawberries, but later decides she wants to wish for the perfect boyfriend instead. She began her quest for the other balls during her summer vacation and after a couple of days, she found the Five-Star Dragon Ball in the North Valley. 'Dragon Ball' 'Emperor Pilaf and 21st Tenkaichi Budokai Saga' At the age of 16 in Age 749, Bulma has now graduated from a university but decides to continue her education by attending High School in West City. She found the Two Star Dragon Ball in her basement. She creates the Dragon Radar to find the other Dragon Balls so she can wish a lifetime supply of strawberries, but later decides she wants to wish for the perfect boyfriend instead. She began her quest for the other Dragon Balls during her summer vacation and after a couple of days she finds the Five Star Dragon Ball in the North Valley. Some time before the start of dragon Ball, she visits Omori on his island again, and shows him the two Dragon Balls that she has found, which are made of a substance that does not belong on the Earth, so she reasoned that they came from outerspace. Nine days later, she went to Mount Paozu to find the next Dragon Ball when she accidentally hit a young boy named Goku with her car. Bulma was the first girl Goku had ever seen and even more so, the second human Goku had ever seen, after his guardian, Grandpa Gohan, who had died. After Goku took Bulma to his house, she finds out that he has the four-star Dragon Ball, and explains the legend and power behind them. After failing to seduce Goku for the Dragon Ball, she decides to become traveling partners with him to which he agrees, though she deliberately neglected to tell him that the Dragon Balls scatter after the wish is made. Later that night when camping in a Capsule House in Skull Valley, Bulma ends up introducing Goku to several elements that he was deprived of in his isolation such as technology, bathing and even the anatomy of women (by accident). The next morning, Goku finds a sea Turtle lost and decides to walk him back to the beach, which Bulma unhappily agrees to since she does not want to be left alone and defenseless. After an encounter with a Bear Thief, they got him to the beach and met Master Roshi, who gave Goku the Flying Nimbus for bringing him back. Bulma, who saw Master Roshi's Three-Star Dragon Ball, got it from him in exchange for showing him her panties (which she did not know were not on at the time because Goku removed them while she was sleeping that morning). Only later, she discovers that her underwear is gone and gets furious as Goku admits (after being explained what panties are) that he took them off. When the two continue their journey, Bulma tries to use the Flying Nimbus but was rejected since she is not pure-hearted. Three days later, Bulma and Goku ended up in Aru Village which was under the rule of a shapeshifter named, Oolong, who kidnapped the young daughters of the villagers. Bulma was given the six-star Dragon Ball by an old lady in the village for coming up with a plan to have Goku defeat Oolong. Bulma forced Oolong to come with them on their journey since his shapeshifting ability can come in handy. The journey became hard for when they reached the Diablo Desert and lost her capsules after traveling through a river on a boat just before. While in the desert, she met Yamcha, who she develops a crush on. After spending the night in Oolong's House-Wagon, she was forced to wear a Bunny costume, because it was the only clean clothes around she had to wear. Two days later, the Bulma and the others arrived at Fire Mountain to find the next Dragon Ball before the Ox-King finds them. Bulma and Oolong almost got killed by the Ox-King but were saved when he found out that Goku knew Master Roshi. Bulma got the seven-star Dragon Ball when Goku and the Ox-King's daughter Chi-Chi, retrieved Master Roshi to put out the flames on Fire Mountain but unfortunately for her, Bulma had let Roshi touch her breasts in return. Bulma had Oolong take her place in her shape While on their way to the final Dragon Ball, they end up getting supplies at a town. While there, Bulma is mistaken for a member of the Rabbit Mob. While on the search for the last dragon ball, thier car is destroyed. Bulma and the others had to get a ride from Yamcha and Puar to Pilaf's Castle since they had their previous car destroyed by Pilaf's minion Shu and five of their Dragon Balls stolen by him. While in Pilaf's Castle the gang was trapped in a room where Pilaf was able to steal the last ball from them that Goku had on. Oolong was able to save the world by stopping Pilaf from making his wish by shouting his wish for panties just a fraction of a second before Pilaf's request for world domination. However, the Dragon Ball Gang was put into a cell to be fried the next morning. Bulma and the others were able to escape when Goku looked at the Full Moon and become a Great Ape and break them out. The next morning Bulma becomes disappointed that she did not get her wish but then decides to hook up with Yamcha and head to back to her home in West City. After preventing Pilaf from taking over the world, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar decide to return to West City while Goku goes to train with Master Roshi. On their way back their airplane crashes into a jungle where they are forced to walk. While back at West City, Bulma and Yamcha start to date. She cheers Yamcha on while watching him defeat an entire dojo of fighters to train for the upcoming Tenkaichi Budokai. During the time Bulma decides to go visit Goku at Kame House but found that the house was moved to a different location. Bulma becomes mad when Yamcha leaves West City to train in the wild. A month later, when coming home from grocery shopping, Bulma almost gets run over by a truck but is saved when Yamcha returns and saves her. Bulma becomes disappointed at him for being gone for so long and not contacting her. Afterward, she takes Yamcha to her house and gets him cleaned up. When Bulma arrives at Papaya Island to watch the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai in Age 750, She meets back up with Goku and Master Roshi while they were signing up. During the Elimination Rounds, Bulma used Oolong to help her get a good view into the room so she can watch Yamcha fight. When the Tenkaichi Budokai started she got a front row seat. While Goku did an excellent job in the Tournament, Bulma proudly took credit for being the one to discover him. After Goku lost the final round against Jackie Chun (who was really Master Roshi in disguise) Bulma and the rest of the gang ate dinner and began to leave back home but she was unfortunately stranded in the desert again when Yamcha's car broke down and was caught in a sandstorm bringing them back to the World Tournament Arena where they started. 'Red Ribbon Army, General Blue and Commander Red Saga' Bulma returns to West City and continues going to school at the Senior High School. She begins to dislike Yamcha due to his popularity with other women. Goku meets back up with her in front of her house at Capsule Corporation one day when she ditched school and came home early. Goku came to have Bulma repair the Dragon Radar that got broken while traveling. Feeling bored with life in West City, she decides to join Goku and collect the Dragon Balls once more. At Dream Land, Bulma decides to be moody the whole time because of her fight with Yamcha and walk around by herself. When she decides that she wanted to apologize to Yamcha, she sees what looks like Yamcha holding another woman, however, Yamcha was actually trying to disarm a scimitar from Hasky. After Goku caught Hasky, Bulma officially breaks up with Yamcha and travels with Goku to find the Dragon Balls. Bulma and Goku end up flying to an island that is right near the location of a Dragon Ball that is located in the ocean. When Bulma finds out that she did not have a submarine capsule on her, Goku goes off to find the ball underwater by himself, leaving Bulma on the island. Bulma wanders the island not knowing that it was a base for the Red Ribbon Army. While wandering the island, she comes across two soldiers who were attracted to her. Since they were on an island in the middle of nowhere, the two soldiers wanted to take advantage of her, but Bulma ran from them. This made them angry, so they got into their planes and started shooting at Bulma, but Goku came by just in time to defeated the soldiers and save her. Seeing that the ball was very deep underwater, they went to Kame House to see Master Roshi and got a submarine in exchange for her Micro Band. When they began to go off into the ocean, Krillin decided to come along and help them. After facing with Krillin and Goku General Blue and escaping the pirate cave, Bulma decides to end traveling with Goku and stay at Kame House for the time being. While Goku was out continuing his quest for his Dragon Ball, Bulma took the Micro Band back from Roshi, since he was using it for perverted reasons. While Goku was training at the top of Korin Tower, he looked through one of the water jugs and saw Bulma and Krillin cooking at Roshi's house, where she accidentally burned her finger on the stove. Another time Goku looked through the Jug, she was seen teaching Roshi, Launch, and Krillin how to do aerobics. While she was Roshi's house, she was using what little resources he had laying around to make a Scouting Plane and another Dragon Radar to track Goku down. When Bulma launched the scouting plane, she saw that Goku was heading to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters to get their Dragon Balls. Bulma decided to make a phone using spare parts around the house so she can call Yamcha and have him take everyone to Goku. When everyone gets to the Red Ribbon Army Base to meet Goku, they are late only to find the Goku easily beat all of them. 'Fortune Teller Baba and Tien Shinhan Saga' Bulma fixes the Dragon Radar and is confused that it doesn't pick up the trace of the last Dragon Ball. Bulma decided to stay behind while Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, and Puar go to meet Master Roshi's sister, Fortuneteller Baba, to help them locate the ball, but Bulma and Roshi end up getting dragged to Fortuneteller Baba's Palace by Goku as part of a plan Krillin has. Since Yamcha is a fighting See-Through the Invisible Man and was struggling to fight, not knowing where his opponent is, Krillin has Bulma face Roshi, while pulling her shirt off, exposing her bare breasts to Roshi. Roshi then has a nose-bleed onto the invisible man revealing him to Yamcha for him to easily defeat. Afterward, Bulma gets mad over Krillin pulling her shirt down and hits him. Bulma meets Upa and spectates the rest of the fights in the Devil's Toilet against Bandages the Mummy and Spike the Devil Man. When Goku finishes the final fight outside against his Grandpa Gohan, Bulma tells him about what Goku accomplished when he's been dead. After Goku finished getting the Dragon Balls, Bulma had to promise Master Roshi that she would stay at Kame House if he would train Yamcha. While everyone was preparing for the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai, Bulma saw pictures of Master Roshi when he was young and learned of InoShikaCho which she had a nightmare of Goku being slaughtered by. Bulma arrives with everybody else at Papaya Island by plane in Age 753. While waiting for Goku to arrive, they meet Master Roshi's rival Master Shen the crane hermit, who brought along with students Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. During the Tenkaichi Budokai, Yamcha got his leg broken by Tien in the first match and Bulma helped him at the hospital. While staying at the hotel, she shared a room with Launch. As a spectator in the Tenkaichi Budokai, she seemed to hit Oolong a lot (mostly by accident) and also argued with Master Shen on many occasions. Bulma is also shown to be a fan of Pamput and even debated to cheer for him instead of Goku. 'King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr. Saga' Bulma's part in the King Piccolo Saga began to emphasize her role as a scientist. She lends the Dragon Radar to the Dragon Team so that they might locate the Dragon Balls before King Piccolo, however, the protagonists' efforts are in vain when King Piccolo is successful in summoning Shenron, and the menacing Namekian is granted eternal youth. Bulma stores the lifeless bodies of Krillin, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi, all victims of King Piccolo and his deformed son Tambourine, to later be revived by Shenron, along with every other undeserving victim of King Piccolo's campaign. Three years later in Age 756, Bulma was once again a spectator at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, where she reunited with Goku, and the Z Fighters. It is here when she notices how Goku has grown up into a young man. With Goku now being 18 years old and Bulma now 22, Bulma refers to him as handsome and almost takes a liking to him. However, any possibility of a connection was not going to happen since Goku ended up getting engaged to his childhood sweetheart, Chi-Chi in the Quarterfinals. Bulma becomes happy for Goku and looks forward to becoming friends with soon-to-be-bride. 'Dragon Ball Z:' 'Raditz and Vegeta Saga' After five years of peace, Bulma is 27 at the time. Bulma is with Krilin and Master Roshi at the Kame House, when Goku arrives and introduces them to his son, Gohan. At this point, her and Yamcha have now broken up. Soon after she meets Goku's older brother Raditz, and learns that Goku is actually a Saiyan from outer space sent to Earth as an infant and his real name is Kakarot. After Goku and Piccolo manages to defeat Raditz, she reprograms Raditz's scouter in order to use it to find Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. She tells them about the new threat to the Earth about the Saiyans that will appear within a year's time and Goku's death. Shortly afterwards, she, Master Roshi, Puar and Oolong manages to find all seven of the dragon balls and revive Goku. A year later, she is now 28 at the time. she is greatly saddened after Yamcha is killed in the battle to save the Earth from the Saiyans. After the battle against the Saiyan, Vegeta, she goes with Mr. Popo to go find Kami's spaceship and later repairs the ship at Capsule Corp in West City with her father in hopes to travel to Planet Namek in order to find the Namekian Dragon Balls in order to revive Yamcha and the others. After finally reaching Planet Namek, she, Krilin and Gohan are in a struggle to find the Namekian Dragon Balls due to Vegeta and Frieza also wanting the Dragon Balls for them selfs. Her body is taken over by a frog (inhabited by Captain Ginyu), and later restored back to normal. After a wish on the Namekian Dragon Balls is made, she along with the revived Namekians are wished back onto Earth, as Goku battles against Frieza. Shortly afterwards, she is reunited with Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu after they are all revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls and bids farewell to Dende and the other Namekians as they migrate to a new planet. 'Namek, Captain Ginyu and Frieza Saga ' 'Trunks and Android Saga' 'Imperfect Cell, Perfect Cell and Cell Games Saga' 'Bojack Unbound (Movie)' Some time after the defeat of Cell, she cheers Future Trunks on as he competes in the Intergalactic World Tournament held by X.S. Cash. Bulma and Chichi begin to feud with one another about which one of their sons are stronger. 'Great Saiyaman, 25th Tenkaichi Budokai and Babidi Saga' Seven years later, Bulma helps create a disguise for Gohan so he could fight crime in Satan City. much later, Bulma attends the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament with her family and friends, where she cheers on her son Trunks as he competes in the Junior Division. After Vegeta is taken over by the Wizard, Babidi, she watches in horror as her husband kill innoncent people in order to get Goku to fight him. She later uses the Dragon Balls to revive everyone that was killed by Vegeta. 'Majin Buu, Fusion and Kid Buu Saga' She is greatly saddened to learn that Vegeta was killed by Majin Buu and goes into shock. She is later killed by Super Buu, and later revived along with everyone else on Earth by the Namekian Dragon Balls, and help contributes to Goku's Spirit Bomb. After the defeat of Kid Buu, she has a party at Capsule Corp. in West City and all of her friends attend. Ten years later after the defeat of Kid Buu, she and Vegeta now have a daughter named Bulla Briefs. She and her family attend the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her friends as Vegeta and Trunks compete with most of the Z Fighters. She watches Goku's battle against the human reincarnation form of Kid Buu, Uub. She later his departure from the Tournament in order to train him to uphold the peace. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!!(Jump Speical)' Two years later after the defeat of Kid Buu, Bulma along with her family attends Mr. Satan's banquet with their friends and allies. She later meets her brother-in-law, Tarble and his wife, Gure, and later watches as her son Trunks and Goten face former henchmen of Frieza, Abo and Kado. After the battle is over, she and Chichi watches on in embarrassment as their husbands begin to fight over food. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'God of Destruction Beerus, Golden Frieza and Universe 6 Saga:' After the defeat of Kid Buu, Bulma is shown having a birthday party on a cruise ship and invites her Friends to come out and celebrate. she claims to be only turning 38, which Krillin questions if this is really her true age. The party is later joined by Beerus, the God of Destruction and Whis. after a fight breaks out,she scolds Beerus and slaps him, only to be slapped to the ground. This caused Vegeta to go into a rage and grow stronger. 'Copy Vegeta, 'Future Trunks and Universal Survival Saga 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly (Movie)' 'Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga' 'Peaceful World Saga' 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Black Star Dragon Ball and Baby Saga' Five years later (10 years later in the FUNimation Dub), Bulma builds a Capsule Corp. spaceship for Goku, Trunks and Goten (Pan sneaks aboard the ship and takes his place) in order for them to travel into outer space to find the Black Star Dragon Balls scattered across the universe. Some time afterwards, she along with everyone else on Earth are taken over the the Tuffle Parasite, Baby. She helps Baby transform into a Golden Great Ape during the battle against Super Saiyan 4 Goku. She is later cured by the Sacred Water after the defeat of Baby. After the Earth is revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, she holds another party and invites her friends to attend. 'Super 17 and Shadow Dragon Saga' A year later, Bulma is seen having dinner at Goku's House in Mt. Paozu with Bulla, Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Videl, and Pan. Trunks later arrives, injured by Android 17. There is a hole that lead from Hell to Earth. They watch on TV resurrected villains destroying the cities. After Super Android 17 is defeated, Bulma tells Goku that the world is out of balance. While Goku, Pan and Giru were finishing off each of the Shadow Dragons, she and Vegeta figured out an easier way for Vegeta to achieve Super Saiyan 4 quickly so he can assist Goku. Thus, she helps Vegeta achieve Super Saiyan 4 through the use of her Blutz Wave Generator. Much later while trying to defend Trunks from Omega Shenron, the Blutz Wave Generator is destroyed by a Finger Beam from the Shadow Dragon. After Omega Shenron is finally defeated by Goku, she is seen saying her final farewell to Goku and returns back to West City at Capsule Corp. with Vegeta and their children. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure Through After Future Saga' Seven years later after the defeat of Omega Shenron In DragonBall SF, Bulma and Vegeta are shown to now have another son named Buma. After Goku returns to Earth, her youth is restored through a wish made by Goku's new ability due to his merger witht he Dagon Balls. She attends the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament, where she cheers on he family and friends as they compete in the World Tournament. A year later, she along with everyone else are transported to the Planet New Tuffle as Goku and Vegeta battle against the Saiyan, Nikon on Earth. after the defeat of Nikon, she along with everyone return back to the Earth after the plane is revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. She builds two medical machines in order for Goku and Vegeta to recover from the injuries and help in the battle on Planet Zartar against the Tritekian, Cobra. She goes into shock after her husband, Vegeta is once again killed, but is later reunited with him and her family after the defeat of Cobra. Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Earthlings Category:Humans Category:Characters